Our Family
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: The final duel is over. Yugi and Miranda won. Atem and Atarya have decided to stay with them and have separate bodies. Join the Royal Family as they get started with the next chapter in their lives!
1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys.**

**Egyptian history is catching up to me. More ideas are flowing in and this is one of them.**

**FYI, I will be making Tea Miranda's cousin and Teanna as Atarya's sister-in-law.**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to 4kids! But I do own my OCs.**_

The ceremonial duel took place and the family had to duel against each other.

Yugi vs Atem and Miranda vs Atarya.

The duel turned out to be a very close call but, at the last minute, Yugi and Miranda had surprises within their last few turns.

When Atem and Atarya's life point count reached zero, it was declared that Yugi and Miranda were the victors.

In return, Atem and Atarya asked them what they wanted, considering the fact that the two Pharaohs wanted to stay and help protect Yugi and Miranda, as a family.

With that as the ending wish, the ceremonial doors closed by the glow of the Eye of Udjat.

Ishizu came walking over to the two as Atem and Atarya were returning to the millennium puzzle and the millennium ball.

"Congratulations, Yugi and Miranda. You two have done really well." She said, congratulating the two.

Yugi smiled proudly.

"Yep. We sure did. Didn't we, Miranda?" He said as he began to hold hands with his girlfriend.

Just as Miranda was about to speak, she began to feel tremors.

Sand was beginning to come down from the ceiling.

"We need to get out of here! NOW!" Miranda said as she began to hold onto Yugi's hand and they were now running out of the tomb, along with the rest of the group.

….

After they all got outside, they saw nothing but sand.

Yugi looked at Miranda and hugged her.

"You saved our lives, Miranda." He said as his purple eyes met her brown eyes.

"You're a lifesaver, buddy." Tristan said as he looked at her, with proud eyes.

"You da hero, Miranda!" Joey said as he patted her on the back.

Miranda looked at them and smiled.

"Well... What can I say? I take that after my other half." She said as both the millennium puzzle and the millennium ball glowed.

Atem and Atarya came out in their translucent forms.

"My dear Queen, we did a very good job out there today with our little ones." Atem said as he looked at Atarya and smiled.

Atarya smiled back.

"I know, my dear King. We did and you know what, dear?" She said as she looked at him.

Atem smirked at her.

"What is it, my dear Queen?" He asked, intrigued.

"I can't wait to become human and become a family with them." Atarya said as she looked at Yugi and Miranda, who were talking to their friends.

Atem placed his arm around her.

"Me either, Atarya. Me either." He said as they watched them.

…

As they were talking, they began to hear the whirring of a helicopter.

The helicopter landed and out came the Creator of the game Duel Monsters himself…

Maximilian Pegasus.

"Yugi Boy! Miranda Girl! Congratulations." He said as he looked at the two young duelists.

"Thank you, Sir." Yugi said as he looked at Miranda.

"It's been an honor dueling against you back in Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus." Miranda said as they looked at him.

"As a thank you, how about I reward all of you a flight back to Domino City, inside this luxurious helicopter?" Pegasus said, with gratitude.

"I'm in!" Tristan said.

"Man, I'm starving." Joey said as they began to now board the helicopter.

…..

Just as everyone else was boarding the helicopter, Ishizu came walking over to Yugi and Miranda.

"Yugi... Miranda. Tonight, I will come and grant your wish so that the two Pharaohs can be a family with you. Is it alright if we do this at Miranda's place?" She said as she looked at them.

Yugi looked at Miranda and nodded his head yes.

"I think it would be perfect. Don't you, Miranda?" He said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Miranda smiled back at him and also gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes. It'll be fine, Ishizu." She said as they looked at her.

Ishizu smiled at them.

"Perfect. So... Tonight at midnight?" She said as she looked at them.

Ishizu could also see Atem and Atarya, in their translucent forms, nodding their heads yes.

"Yes." Miranda said as she looked at Yugi.

"That sounds perfect." Yugi said as he was holding Miranda's hand.

Ishizu smiled.

Just then, Tea came running to them.

"Come on. You don't want to miss your flight back home, lovebirds." She said as she was about to return to the helicopter.

All of them were waiting for Yugi and Miranda to come and get on.

Yugi looked at Miranda.

"Ready?" He asked as he also looked at the helicopter.

"Ready." Miranda immediately answered as Yugi was now guiding her towards the helicopter.

The two got on the helicopter and sat down beside each other.

The door shut and the helicopter began to take off from the Sands of Time.

….

Just after the helicopter took off, Ishizu sighed in relief and looked up at the clear blue sky.

_Your prayers have been answered. Atem and Atarya have decided to stay and become human. Plus, become a family with Yugi and Miranda… _She said to herself as she now began to magically disappear with the cool desert breeze.

**(So...The ceremonial duel is over. Yugi and Miranda won. Atarya decided for both herself and Atem. Now, they're deciding to become human and also become a family with Yugi and Miranda. Ishizu is now scheduling a time to do the procedure. Midnight...At Miranda's house. Stay tuned for chapter two!)**


	2. From The Past Part 1

_~ Flashback~_

_It was a beautiful but hot day in Giza, Egypt._

_Atarya was sitting on her throne beside Atem._

_Atem looked at her and smiled._

_"Don't you just love Wednesday mornings, my dear Queen?" He said as his purple eyes met her brown eyes._

_Atarya looked at him and smiled._

_"Yes, my dear King. Wednesdays are the best." She said as she sat there, looking at him._

_Just then, the doors opened and Priest Set came running in._

_Atem and Atarya looked at him._

_"Your Majesties, the new set of slaves have just came in and there's something wrong with two of them." Priest Set said, informing the two Pharaohs._

_Atem and Atarya looked at each other._

_"Why would Set come to us about it, dear?" Atarya said, in a whisper._

_Atem looked at Set and then back at her._

_"I'm not sure, my Queen but, from the look on your face tells me that you're concerned. Let's ask him what they look like. Okay, my Queen?" He said as he caressed her face in his hands._

_"Okay, my King." Atarya said as the two now looked back at Set._

_"Set, what did these two new slaves look like?" Atem asked as he looked at Atarya, who nodded her head yes, in agreement._

_"Well... One looked just like you, Pharaoh except that he was the young version of you, my King." Priest Set said, coming out of his shell._

_Atarya nodded her head yes, in confirmation, taking all of this new information in._

_"Alright, Set but, what did the other slave look like?" She said as she looked at him, with serious eyes._

_"Well...My Queen, she looked exactly like you but, she's the younger version of you." Set said as he bowed in front of them._

_Atem smiled and motioned for him to get up._

_"Set, how long have the two been down there for?" He asked, concerned but intrigued._

_"For about a few hours, Your Majesty." Set answered immediately._

_Atarya looked at Atem, concerned._

_"I'm really worried about them, dear." She said, with tears in her eyes._

_Atem began to hug her._

_"I know you're concerned about them. So am I. I'm sensing that Priest Set is hiding something from us. Don't worry, dear. We are going to find out what he did and what we can do to stop him. Okay, my Queen?" He said, consoling her and looking into her eyes._

_Atarya nodded her head yes silently._

_Atem smiled at her and then looked back at Priest Set._

_"Priest Set, what did you do with the two special slaves?" He asked, with suspicion._

_"I put them with the other slaves, just like Mahad asked me to. Why, Pharaoh?" Set said as his gaze met Atem's serious and concerned eyes._

_"Did you do something to the two which you weren't supposed to be doing, Set?" Atem said as the rage and concern inside of him continued to grow._

_Priest Set chuckled nervously._

_"You see, Atem, Your Majesty...The girl slave was crying really bad and I... I just couldn't take it so...So I whipped her. The boy slave was protecting her from my next attack and he got whipped in the process." He said as he was giving an explanation about what he witnessed._

_Atarya gasped._

_"Why would you do such a cruel thing like that to them? HOW DARE YOU!" She said as she got up off of her throne and walked down the stairs towards him._

_Atarya pulled something out of her dress pocket._

_It was the millennium whip._

_Atem gasped._

_"ATARYA!" He said, concerned as he now began to go after her._

_When she got down to the bottom, she looked straight at Priest Set, with a death glare._

_The Eye of Udjat appeared on Atarya's forehead._

_"I'll show you what we do to our own kind that treat each other cruelly." She said as she could feel a surge of energy within herself and her eyes began to turn white._

_Just as Atarya was about to attack Priest Set, Atem began to pull her close to him, in an attempt to calm her down._

_"Breathe, my dear Queen. Breathe." He said, rubbing her back._

_Atarya had dropped her millennium whip and it magically returned to her dress pocket._

_"I... I'm so sorry." She said as her teary eyes looked at him._

_"It's alright, my Queen. I will make sure that the two special slaves come here and stay with us." Atem said as he began to wipe away her tears._

_Atarya sniffled and looked at him._

_"You mean...They are going to be our kids? We're going to take care of them. Right, dear?" She said, in an excited tone._

_"Yes, my dear Queen. They're going to be our kids and we're going to be taking care of them." Atem said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss._

_Atarya smiled into the kiss._

_Priest Set scoffed._

_"Get a room, you two." He said as he began to do the 'blech' expression behind their backs._

_"Guards!" Atem said, calling them._

_Two bulky guards came walk running into the room._

_"You called, our King and Queen?" One of them said as they bowed down in front of Atem and Atarya._

_Atem looked at Atarya, wanting her to take the lead._

_Atarya smiled at him and then looked at the two guards._

_"Escort Priest Set to his room and then bring the rest of the court here to us. Understood?" She said, taking control of the situation as the guards stood up and looked at her._

_"Yes, Our Queen." Both of the guards said, at the same time as they placed their hands over their chests, in gratitude and then went over to where Priest Set was._

_When they got over there to him, they had gotten a hold of his wrists._

_"What's the meaning of this? I demand an answer! NOW!" Priest Set said as he looked at the two guards, trying to get free._

_"We're escorting you back to your room, Priest Set." The first guard said as he looked at him._

_"By the orders of King Atem and Queen Atarya." The second guard said as he looked from Set to Atarya, who had given him a thumbs up._

_Priest Set growled as the two guards began to take him away._

_"YOU TWO WILL PAY AND PAY DEARLY! I PROMISE YOU... I WILL BE BACK FOR MY REVENGE!" He yelled at Atarya and Atem as the two guards were dragging him out of the Throne Room._

_After they left with Priest Seto, Atem looked at Atarya._

_"Shall we, my Queen?" He said as he held his hand out to her._

_Atarya took it._

_"Where are we going, my King?" She asked, with curiosity._

_"We're going out to the Courtyard." Atem said as the two were now beginning to walk out of the Throne Room._

_"Wait, my dear King…" Atarya said as they were walking towards the doors._

_Atem stopped walking and turned around to look at her._

_"Yes?" He said, answering her voice._

_"I thought we told the guards to find the Court, which should be in the Courtyard outside? That's their usual meeting place." Atarya said, in realization._

_Atem gasped._

_"You're right, my dear Queen. So...Why don't we meet in the meeting room? You, me and the whole Court?" He said as he blushed at her._

_Atarya smiled and blushed._

_"Sure, my King." She said as she held her hand out to him again._

_Atem took it and the two now walked out of the Throne Room._

…

_Isis, Shada, Karim, Mahad, Mana and Nao were outside in the Courtyard, looking around at the new slaves that were walking around._

_"So...New slaves arrived today." Isis said, beginning the new Ra hot topic of the day._

_"There were a really good number of them. Though, I feel bad for the two special ones." Shada said as he looked at the entrance, hoping that they would come out._

_"You mean...Miracendra and Heba?" Nao said as she showed them a stone tablet, with the slaves' names on it, in hieroglyphics._

_Isis looked at the smart tanned woman._

_"Yes. You're right, Nao." She said, agreeing with Nao the scribe._

_Two guards came running over to them._

_"A thousand apologies, Isis but, the King and Queen request for all of you to meet in the Meeting Room." The first guard said as he bowed in front of her._

_"That is all." The second guard said as he also did the same gesture that the first guard did._

_"Tell Atem and Atarya that we'll be on our way." Isis said as she looked at both of the guards._

_Both of the guards bowed._

_"Yes, Ms. Isis." They said, together at the same time as the guards began to now go back inside._

_After they left, Isis looked at the group._

_"Let's go meet up in the meeting room. Nao, do you still have your scribe parchment and quill pen set?" She said as she looked at her._

_"Yes! Yes I do!" Nao said, in excitement as she was jumping up and down._

_Karim placed his hands on her shoulders._

_Nao looked up at him._

_"Sorry about that, dear." She said as she began to calm down._

_Karim chuckled._

_"You're okay, sweetheart. Let's go find Atem and Atarya." He said as he held his hand out to her._

_Nao took it and the group began to walk back inside._

…_._

_Atem and Atarya were sitting in the meeting room, looking at the slave papers when they began to hear…_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_"Come in!" Atem and Atarya said together, at the same time as they looked at each other and the door._

_The door opened and Isis, Shada, Karim, Nao, Mahad and Mana came in._

_"Hello, Pharaoh!" Mana said, excitedly as she came over to Atem and hugged him._

_Atarya looked away from them._

_Mana stopped hugging Atem and looked at Atarya._

_"Hey, Queen Atarya! Don't feel sad! You and Atem have a bond that can't be broken!" She said, trying to cheer the Queen up._

_Atarya looked at her and smiled._

_"Good! That's the smile I want to see!" Mana said, excitedly as she now began to hug her._

_Atarya smiled and hugged her back._

_Mana got out of the hug and began to take her place beside Mahad._

_After everyone sat down, they looked at Atem and Atarya._

_"The meeting has now come to order!" Atem began to say as he banged the mallet on the table, gently._

_"We have a bad situation. Two very special slaves of ours has been abused by none other than Priest Set!" Atarya said as she began to let her bottled up emotions show._

_Isis, Shada, Karim and Nao gasped._

_Mahad and Mana didn't even gasp._

_They knew that Priest Set had done this countless numbers of times and now, this was the last straw._

_"I knew we couldn't trust Priest Set. He had that evil look to him." Isis said, speaking._

_"Any news on where the two are, Pharaoh?" Shada asked as he looked at Atem and his Queen._

_Atem and Atarya looked at each other, concerned._

_Atem placed his hand on top of hers, in comfort and reassurance._

_"Go ahead and tell them, my Queen." He said as he looked into her brown eyes._

_Atarya nodded her head yes, silently and then looked back at the group._

_"They're still in the slave room." She said, sadly._

_As Nao was writing this all down, she began to raise her hand._

_Atarya and the group looked over at her._

_"What is it, Nao?" Atem asked her._

_"What do the two slaves look like?" Nao asked, hesitantly._

_Atem looked over at Atarya, who nodded her head yes, in encouragement._

_"One looks like me, although he's younger and the other one looks like Atarya, though, she's young too." Atem said, remembering._

_"Well, I suggest that we go get them and bring them to the Throne Room." Isis said, in excitement as she got up from the table._

_Karim, Mahad and Mana got up as well._

_"What are we waiting for?! Let's go find them!" Mana said, excitedly as Isis was over by the door._

_Mahad sighed and went over to the door._

_Mana skipping happily behind him._

_Karim looked over at Nao, who was still constantly writing._

_Isis looked at him._

_"Are you coming, Karim?" She asked._

_Karim also looked over at Atem and Atarya._

_"I think I'll stay here with Nao, Atem and Atarya. You three go on ahead." He said, remembering his friendship pact that he made with Atem and Atarya._

_"Suit yourself! Let's go!" Mana said as they now began to leave._

**(I have now gotten some reviews, saying for me to continue this and update soon. I appreciate that. Now, we've realized that Priest Set has turned on Atem, Atarya and the Royal Court. Stay tuned for chapter three!)**


End file.
